InuYasha's rescue
by Shadow Fox777
Summary: InuYasha has been capsherd, and it's up to the gang and I to reskue him. But dont think it's just us. Yusuke and his friends are hear to help to. What is in store for us? Read and find out.
1. How it started

This is a story I wrote with two friends. But In order to get how it started, I have to give you a Come on Over ep. It's a bunch of short stories I have been posting an InuYasha Message board. I hope you enjoy it. If you would like to start reading the others, The web address is 

OH, and yes, I am the charier known as Shadow Fox. Come on Over is a ATG (ask the gang) And I have special guest in mine. I don't own, InuYasha or Yu Yu Hakusho. 

~*~*~*~*~

(Come on over plays)  
Shadow Fox: Hello every one. Shippo and Rin are at Handy Kids with Wookie. as for Wookie from Star wars, I guess you could say that. But She's my twin and since I have Fox in me so dose she.  
Koenma: (Still looks like teenager) I fail to see the sugnifagence.  
Shadow Fox: There isn't any old man. Oh hay guess what? We had the first snow of the season over hear! And the wind was blowing so hard I almost lost my hat.  
InuYasha: Who cares about your hat.   
Shadow Fox: I like this hat. And Samus liked it to.  
InuYasha: She would. It's got her logo thing on it.  
Shadow Fox: Kagoem's right. You can be a jerk.  
Sesshomaru sinkers.  
InuYasha: And what's so funny?  
Jaken: He dose not need to explain him self to you!  
InuYasha: How about I pound your head in?!  
Sango: Come on InuYasha. He's not worth it.  
Sesshomaru: Shall we get on with this?  
Shadow Fox: You really don't want to be hear to day do you?  
Sesshomaru: Your point?  
Boton: You act a lot like Hiei.  
Sesshomaru: Like that short,  
Boton: You know what just for get about it.  
Koenma: Boton you really don't need to be afraid.  
Sesshomaru: *growwels a low deadly growl*  
Koenma: Then again. (sweat drop)  
Shadow Fox: Oh come on people. I haven't even asked a question yet and already your arguing. Sesshomaru you are the only one with a question to day.  
Sesshomaru: And it is from?  
Shadow Fox: Her name is Jennifer and she asks you 2 questions. Why do you fight with your brother? For what reason? And what is that thing on your shoulder?  
Sesshomaru: Why do I fight InuYasha? Simple. Because he's weak.   
Boton: If he's so weak then why was he the one to cut off your arm?  
Sesshomaru: *Glares at Boton*  
Boton: *laughs nervously*  
InuYasha: Wait a minuet, How could you know that?  
Koenma: Because we have it on record. And because I am over 700 years old.  
Miroku: If your that old, then why do you suck on that thing? *point's to pacifier*  
Koenma: That does not concern you.   
Shadow Fox: Hay Sess, we still need to know the answers to your questions hear.  
Sesshomaru: (angry at me now) I don't like InuYasha, and as for this (Sends fluff flying at me and ensnares me with it) What do you think?  
Shadow Fox: Ack! (gets lifted in the air)Ok this is because I called you Sess isn't it? (Head hits ceiling) OW!  
Kagome: Put her down! InuYasha! aren't you going to do something?  
InuYasha: Why?  
Boton: Because she's a good person that's why! InuYasha: Yea, one who gives me a hard time!  
Kagome: SIT!  
Thud!  
Door opens and In come little sister. (Code named Pikachu due strange obsession.)  
Little Sis: Pika (holds up letter)  
Shadow Fox: (gets lowered and takes it.)  
Little Sis: chu (Leaves)   
Door closes.  
InuYasha: Who was that?   
Shadow Fox: (Strains cuz getting crushed by fluff)My younger sister. She's 12.  
Sango: strange cariter.   
Shadow Fox: I thought you would have figured it out by now. My whole family is weird! InuYasha this is for you! ARG!  
InuYasha: *Takes letter* Lets see. It's from that Me^^ person. It says, ::CRY::   
Dear InuYasha,  
It has come to my attention that you don't know me yet you won't come a spend Christmas with me. Now that you have done this. I think it my job to become your stalker. I...I....I'M GOING TO GO KILL KIKYO NOW TO MAKE MYSELF HAPPY!   
your stalker always,  
me (--)  
P.S Don't look behind you. (looks behind and gets grabbed and dragged off.)  
Kagome, Sango and Miroku: InuYasha!! (Run after him)  
Shadow Fox: ACK! Tune in next time when we try to rescue InuYasha! Arg! And pray I get out of this!   
Boton: Let her go you (Gets hit) AAA! (Hit's the wall)  
Koenma: Ok that's going to far! (calls up Yusuke)  
Sesshomaru: Ha, your are pathetic.   
Koenma: I'll make you eat though words. Hello Yusuke…  
Shadow Fox: I don't know whether to remind the audience to ask questions or whether to call you all idiots! Oh never mind tell him to get his but over hear! ACK! And to bring his friends! ARG!


	2. The story begins and a stange demon

ShadowFox777: Now the real story begins. Help Wright this segment was given by Aya the writer And Jennifer. Aya is the charters known as Me^^, and Kyoske. She also played the roll of InuYasha. Me^^ (Aya) and Kyoske are her charters so DO NOT steel them. Jennifer is the charter known as Kai. She also has a large family. One of which is Sai. Kai and her family are property of Jennifer, who from now on will be known as Kai. DO NOT steel them. Oh, and we don't own InuYasha of Yu Yu Hakusho.

Come on Over. Special adventure section

Shadow Fox: Is every one almost ready?

Yusuke: Yea I guess. Hay what was Sesshomaru doing hear yesterday any way? Isn't he sapost to be hear today instead?

Shadow Fox: Well if you must know it was Jennifer's birthday and she likes Sesshomaru so that's why he was hear. Oh and thanks for getting him to put me down.

Yusuke: No problem.

Hiei: I knew the fool was weak.

Kagome: Come on! We have to find InuYasha!

Shippo: Kagome's right!

Kurama: And we shall.

Boton: Shippo, I think you should stay hear with Koenma. It could be dangerous.

Shippo: No way! I'm going! 

Koenma: What makes you think I'm staying hear?

Yusuke: Because your a coward and don't know how to fight.

Koenma: Good point.

Kuwabara: I'm ready.

Sango: as am I

Miroku: Ready. We must find InuYasha.

Shadow Fox: Hmm, I think I'll bring these as well as my staff. (Grabs bow and arrows)

Kagome: You got some to?

Shadow Fox: Yea. I like long range.

Miroku: How are we going to track the kidnapper?

Shadow Fox: I think your forgetting That Kurama hear has a perfectly good nose.

Sango: Ok then shall we go?

Shadow Fox: We shall! (Every one leaves to begging the search)

(at ME^^'s hiding place.)

Me^^: YOU THOUGHT YOU COULD JUST DUMP ME HUH???

InuYasha: ::big freaked out eyes::

Me: ::sobbing:: Oh well, oh well... you will learn to love me... LOVE LOVE LOVE!!! ::dances madly around InuYasha's chair were he is tied up::

InuYasha: Why... why do you like me so much?...AND WHY IN HELL DID YOU TIE ME UP?!

Me: SCERRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEM!!!!!! ::hides in a corner rocking:: no screaming Inuyasha my love. No, no, no, no LOVE LOVE! ::childish giggle:: ::crawls over and hugs:: ::strokes hair:: you love me Inuyasha. You just don't know it yet.

Inuyasha: YOUR CRAZY!!!!

Me^^: ::looks left:: ::looks right:: ::looks up:: ::looks behind:: YUP^^*!

InuYasha: Were are you Kagome?

Me^^: ::ears perk up::

Inuyasha: ::notices:: YOUR A HANYU???!!!

Me^^: YES^^*! I am a dog demon like you.^^* Plastic surgery ya know^^*

Inuyasha: holy....

Inuyasha: holy crap

(Back out side)

Shadow Fox: Are we getting close?

Kurama: Yes. I can smell them. Be on guard.

Kagome: At least he doesn't get on all fours like InuYasha.

Shippo: Yea really.

Hiei: (puts his hand out for them to stop.)

Sango: What is it?

~*~*~

Inuyasha: I smell them!

Me^^: THERE HERE!?! OH NO! I'M NOT GOING TO LOOSE YOU INUYASHA MY LOVE!

Inuyasha: WHAT?! I'M NOT YOUR LOVE!

Me^^: ::ignore:: ::bite own arm::

Inuyasha: AHHHHH! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!

Me^^: ::looks at Inuyasha with blood running down chin:: ::grin:: ::Inuyasha saw blood stains on her teeth:: Blood claws. 

Inuyasha:: ::eyes wide:: that's right...she is like me....

Me^^: There will be no trouble if they would just leave...

~*~*~

Hiei: Look out!

A blades of blood attack comes flying at them. They jump to get out of the way.

Shadow Fox: Shoot! They know we're hear! (Pulls out staff)

Yusuke: What makes you so sure there's not only one?

Kagome: We need to keep on advancing!

Shippo: I'm scared!

Hiei: Stop complaining or I'll give you a reason to be scared!

*~*~

Me^^: Damn it. I think Hiei is with them!

Inuyasha: Thank god for the shrimp!

Me^^: ... ::thinking:: If Hiei is with them how can I fight? And I don't want to hurt Kagome...HOW WILL I DO THIS!? ::tears stream from eyes:: 

Inuyasha: AH! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?!

Me^^: I don't want to hurt anybody...I just want someone to love me....

Inuyasha: huh? 

"Mommy? What's a...half-breed?"

Inuyasha: ....

Me^^: THEY WILL NOT TAKE THAT AWAY!!!! ::jumps and takes out dagger::

~*~*~

Kurama: She's coming.

A swirl of wind and leaves apers and now ME^^ is before us.

Kagome: Let InuYasha GO!

Shippo: YEA!

Shadow Fox: *blinks* you a Hanyou to? 

Me^^: Plastic surgery....please don't take Inuyasha away from me. I don't want to fight anyone. I just want to have Inuyasha with me. Please Kagome. Please.

Shadow Fox: Plastic surgery? So it's not natural?

Kagome: No! It's wrong to keep InuYasha hear! Let him GO! 

Shadow Fox: I don't want to fight ether but I must insist you relice InuYasha.

Me^^: ::Tears fell from her eyes:: YOUR JUST JELOUS!!! BLADES OF BLOOD!!!

* Kagome is grabbed by Kurama. All dodge!*

Inuyasha: DON'T HURT HER! JUST GET ME OUTTA HERE!!!

Kagome: InuYasha!

Hiei: I'll go get the fool.

Me^^: to think he doesn't know I heard him! ::jumps in front of Hiei:: GO AWAY!

Hiei: Get out of my way or I'll cut my why threw you!

Me^^: try

Hiei: As you wish. *comes at you with sword.*

Me^^: ::moves out of the way and slashes with claws::

Me^^: You may be fast....but I'm in this for Inuyasha and my future!

Hiei: *narrowly avoids attack* Your not as weak as you look.

Me^^: I AM NOT WEAK!! !::slash:: ::slash::

Hiei: *gets cut* ARG!

Kurama: Hiei! *comes to his aid* Rose Whip!

ME^^:I MUST CONFESS HIEI THAT I HAVE LIKE YOU ALMOST AS MUCH AS INUYASHA! THOUGH KURAMA CAN NEVER BE MINE! HE HAS BEEN CLAIMED BY MANY OTHER WOMAN! ...::sad/evil smile:: I will not feel as bad kicking you sexy fox butt.

Kurama: Then come at me!

Kuwabara: I'll help! *has spirit sword out*

Me^^: ::sigh:: I can't kill a guy that likes kittens!

Kuwabara: Well, I can fight you ether. Cuz your a girl. See yea Kurama! 

Kurama: Gee thanks *Sweat drop*

Inuyasha: HELLO!!!!

Sango: Where coming InuYasha!

Miroku: Just hang On!

Me^^: NOOOOO ::takes Miroku by the thought:: STOP IT!

Miroku: (Choking) Your strong but not very bright.

Me^^: IM NOT DUMB! ::tears:: I KNOW ABOUT YOUR WIND TUNNEL!

Sango: Hiraikotsu! *throws her boomerang*

Me^^: AHHHH NO! ::jumps up:: ::boomerang lodges in wall right were Me^^'s back was::

Miroku: SANGO???!!!

Sango: Sorry!

Me^^: ::drops Miroku to floor:: ::positions dagger to throw:: I am so tired of this! ::throws at wall on button:: ::magic net falls on everyone but me^^...and Inuyasha because he is Inside:: I WILL JUST HAVE TO KEEP YOU ALL!

Shadow Fox: Crap!

Yusuke: So you got us trapped under a net, Big deal.

Kagome: You can't be serious! Where sitting ducks!

Kurama: Yusuke! The net is enchanted! I can't move!

Me^^: I'm not going to hurt you! I swear! You all can stay here with me and Inuyasha!!!^^* ::big grin:: WE CAN BE A BIG FAMILY!

Hiei: *sarcastically* Oh joy. 

Me^^: I KNOW^^*! ::dances::

Hiei: When I get out of this I'll kill you!

Me^^: OH I LOVE YOU TOO HIEI!

Hiei: Gerrr!

Kuwabara: Hiei! you can't hurt her! She's a girl!

Me^^: Your so sweet! IM GONNA BUY YOU A KITTY! GOOD BOY!

Yusuke: Kuwabara your useless Right now You know that!

Kuwabara: Shut up Urameshi!

Me^^: NO FIGHTING!

Shadow Fox: Both of you just shut up! Your not helping!

Me^^: LOVE!!!! ::stomps over:: LOVE!!! DO YOU HEAR ME!!??* stomps*

Shippo: Your crazy!

Hiei: for once I agree with the kit!

Me^^: Shippo, Shippo. Don't you wanna stay with me? Kagome and Inuyasha will be with you. I only want a happy family. Don' t you want that?

Shippo: I want to go back to finding jewel shards with every one right now is what I want. I wish InuYasha was never kidnapped. Then we wouldn't be in this mess.

Me^^: ::pause::

Me^^: Can I join the group then?

Kagome: Are you nuts!

Me^^: ...

Me^^: ::turns away:: ::calmly shut door::

Shadow Fox: I think we're in big trouble now.

~*~

Inuyasha: What happened?? Were is Kagome???

Me^^: ::looks up with sad eyes:: ::turns and walks into bedroom:: Goodnight Inuyasha.

~*~

Kuwabara: She's not goanna just leave us out hear is she?

Hiei: Your are a idiot!

Shadow Fox: If I can just reach my phone, maybe I can call for help. Hay Boton! Can't you call Koenma?

Boton: I don't know.

~*~

*back to room*

Me^^: No one wants me...no one cares...I mess everything up. ::looks out window:: Should I give up? Should I let them go? 

Inuyasha: ME!!!!!!!! ME!!!!!!!! LET ME GO DAMN IT!!! 

Me^^: ::sigh:: I thought...I thought Inuyasha would understand ...DO YOU HEAR ME???

Inuyasha: huh?

Me^^: I THOUGHT YOU WOULD UNDERSTAND INUYASHA! ::flings open door:: NO ONE DOES DO THEY?? NO ONE CARES!!!

Inuyasha: WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!? WERE IS KAGME?!?

Me^^: KAGOME, KAGOME, KAGOME! Why not me?

Inuyasha: YOUR CRAZY!

Me^^: ....I'm useless

~*~

Suddenly another demon comes out of the woods. She is a female and she has the same

markings, eyes, hair, teeth, ears as Sesshomaru. Her ears are pierced and her markings are black her hair is long and white and she has a long fluffy tail to. Much like Sesshomaru's. She moved really fast and came to a stop in front of our trapped group.

Shadow Fox: Who are you?

Shippo: She looks like Sesshomaru.

Kai: My name is Kai.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Yusuke: Ok so were stuck under a magic net and can't move. And now we are faced with a weird demon.

Kagome: Is she friend or foe? You will have to wait until next time to find out. I sure hope she's friend. See you soon.


	3. The strange persion

Yusuke: Great. Can you help us? Or are you goanna kill us?

Kuwabara: DON'T encourage her!

Kai: I will help you

Shadow Fox: Don't tough the net! You might get paralyzed with the rest of us!

Kai: *laughs* her magic in no match to mine

Kai: *breaks the net*

Shadow Fox: Thank you.

Kai: your welcome

Kagome: Thank you very much.

Sango: Why are you hear?

Kai: I had a feeling someone was in trouble and I smelled blood

Kai: I am always looking for a good fight

Hiei: *looks at his injury*

Kurama: At any rate We're glad your hear.

Kai: I am glad I could be as some help

Shadow Fox: Allow me to explain. I host a show Come on Over, And a half demon named InuYasha was kidnapped by ME^^. Now we are trying to get him back. 

Kai: I see

Boton: Do you think you could help us?

Hiei: Hn

Kai: yes I will Me^^ is no match for a Full Youkai

Miroku: So I was right, you are full demon.

Kai: yes I am

Shadow Fox: And I have a feeling you ask her to bear your child you will not live to worry about your curse.

Kai: ?

Miroku: *Laughs nervously*

Kai: your lucky my twin brother is not here

Kagome: Well I'm glad your going to help us rescue InuYasha. We need all the help we can get.

Shippo: Especially after what just happened.

Kai: well don't InuYasha have a brother?

Kagome: *sigh* Yea he has one, But they hate each other.

Kai: *raises her eyebrow* Hmmm..I will help but leave Me^^ for me..

Shadow Fox: I think we can do that. But please don't kill her.

Kai: I will try not to

Hiei: I think I'm going to like working with you.

Kai: well if I do I can always bring her back to life.

Yusuke: And how can you do that?

Kai: I have powers beyond you imagination

Shadow Fox: That sounds just fine to me. Now lets rescue InuYasha!

Kai: ok then.

Kai: don't worry I may be only 18 yrs old but I have never lost a battle

Kurama: Impressive.

Boton: Look you impressed Kurama and you just met.

Kai: *looks at Boton and smiles*

Kuwabara: That's not so easy to do. I mean the guy is 300 years old.

Kai: so my father is over 800 yrs old

Yusuke: Wow. That's old.

Kai: I know and I love my father

Shadow Fox: Just ignore him. he tends to run at the mouth.

Yusuke: HAY!

Kai: * laughs*

Kai: her tail is on the ground almost waging.

Shippo: I think she likes us.

Kagome: Yes well, As much as I like casual chit chat, WE have to save InuYasha!

Kai: I agree

Shadow Fox: Lets go.

Kai: Shippo do you want to ride on my shoulder

Shippo: Well, Ok! *jumps on shoulder*

Kai: don't worry Shippo you are safe with me

Me^^: ::wakes up:: ::cold sweat:: there out

Inuyasha: WHO IS THAT?

Me^^: ::evil eyes:: no...

Me^^: ::jumps up and shields Inuyasha with her body::

*~

Shadow Fox: We're almost there, come on!

*~*

Me^^: They can't have you!

Inuyasha: GOD DAMN IT! I WANT THEM TO HAVE ME!

Me^^: ::unties quickly::

Inuyasha: Hun?

Me: HURRY! OUTSIDE!

Inuyasha: !she's letting me go??/!

Me^^: ::chains Inuyasha::

Inuyasha: ::sweat drop:: ino/i

Me^^: ::carries Inuyasha outside::

Me^^: ::chains to tree::

*All stop* Yusuke: Now what is she doing?

Me: It seems you always end up on a tree huh?

Inuyasha: ::sigh:: yea...

Inuyasha: KAGOME!

Kagome: InuYasha!

Me^^: NO! Inuyasha! Kagome wouldn't let me join you for your freedom!

Me^^: She is selfish!

Kai: can we get on with it 

Hiei: I'll have to say I agree with Kai.

Me^^: SHE ONLY WANTS YOU FOR HER- WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?

Kai: my name is Kai and I am your worst nightmare 

Me^^: god damn it...

Me^^: ::pissed:: OH SO EVERYONE IS ON YOUR SIDE EH?

Shadow Fox: Seems that way.

Me^^: CUT THE CRAP!

Me^^: ...why? ::innocent face::

Me^^: Why is she my nightmare?

Kai: Stairs at Inuyasha

Me^^: HEY STOP LOOKING AT HIM!!!

Me^^: GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Kai: No half-breed is going to tell me what to do.

Me^^: WHAT DO YOU WANT WITH MY LO- ::gasp::

Inuyasha: ::flash back::imommy what's a...half breed/i

Inuyasha: WE MAY BE HALF BREEDS BUT WE CAN STILL KICK YOUR BUTT!

Kai:* walks up to Inuyasha*

Me^^: ::SLASH::

Kai: dodges and returns by slashing 

Me^^: ::Shield Inuyasha and takes it in the back::

Me^^: AHHH

InuYasha: ME!!!

Kai: you are no match for me

Me^^: bi...B*@&*

Me^^: You will pay

Shadow Fox: You can give up InuYasha or you can face the consequences *Takes out bow*

Me^^: ::looks down:: I'd rather die.

Kai: growls a deadly growl

Kurama: You are no mach for all of us alone ME^^

Me^^: I won't....I won't give him....

Inuyasha: Me.. Just let me go...

Me^^: NEVER!

Kai: looks at Inuyasha weird....

Me^^: ::starts to cry:: I HATE YOU!!

Kai: *grabs Me^^ by the throat*

Me^^: BLOOD CLAWS!!!! BLOOD CLAWS!!!!

::SLASH SLASH::

Me^^: ::Is free::

Hiei: Looks like she still have fight left in her.

Kai: I have fought worse than you and SLASHES Me^^

Me^^: You are so sorry Kai. ::gasping::

Kurama: Seems so. are you all right Kai.

Me^^: A fool. You think you are everything?

Kai: yea she didn't even leave a mark

Me^^: You are nothing. 

Kai: *transforms*

Shadow Fox: Something's wrong, this is getting to easy.

Kagome: What do you mean? *arms Bow*

Me^^: ::determined::

Me^^: heh.

Kai: looks at Me^^ angrily

Me^^: To bad you all think I'm innocent and stupid.

Me^^: You would have seen.

Kai: huh?

Yusuke: Now What?

Me^^: HAHAHA O0o0o how I love your looks of confusion!

Shadow Fox: I have a bad felling about this.

Kuwabara: Your not the only one.

Kai: *sighs*

Me^^: ::eyes turn red: HA! Plastic surgery!

Me^^: fools

Kai: *rolls her eyes* whatever

I think I can sense something, something big.

Me^^: O really? ::laughs:: :dances::

Hiei: We can take what ever you dish out ME^^.

Me^^: what in THE WORLD could that be now?

Me^^: Could it be a monster?

Me^^: Could it be a big creepy crawly bug??

Kai: *looks at Hiei*

Me: HAHAHA or it could be....

Hiei: *Nods*

Me^^: ::low evil voice:: MY MINIONS!

Me^^: COME TO ME!!!!

Sango: Minions? 

Kai: bring it on.

Me^^: hahaha I'm' not bringing you anything but pain.

::GROWL::

Kai: they are really low class demons...

demon: ARE WE??

demon2: HAHAHAHA BROTHER! LOW CLASS! HAHAHA

demon: Kill us...if you dare

Yusuke: *thinks* I can sense there energy from hear, not good.

Kai: *walks over to Hiei*

Kai: we don't know what these minions are like...

Hiei: So are you goanna let that scare you?

Kai: If we kill one more takes it's place....no..

Kai: do I look like I am afraid

Hiei: No.

Kai: ok then Bring it Bi*#!

Kai: looks at Me^^

Kuwabara: Take this! Spirit sword! *call on weapon then slices threw on of the minos.*

Kai: what do you say Kurama

Kurama: I say lets finish this. 

Kai: I agree.

Me^^: Inuyasha hurry...::whispers:: were going

Inuyasha: WHAT???

Me^^: SHUSH! PLEASE! THEY WILL KILL ME!

Inuyasha: YOU WILL KILL THEM!

Me^^: No I won't! ::innocent smile::

Inuyasha:....

Inuyasha: GET ME FIRST!

Me^^: ::slap:: NO INUYASHA!

Shadow Fox: ME^^! *Both Kagome and I shoot arrows*

Me^^: DAMN! ::jumps::

Inuyasha: Kagome! I'M STAYING WITH HER!

Kai: *to Kagome* Do you love Inuyasha?

Kagome: ... YES I DO! *Fires another arrow*

Kai: !

Me^^: ::jumps again::

demon: GOT YA LIL FOX! HA

Shippo: Help!

Kai: gets mad and snatches Shippo

::grabs InuYasha's chins and rips off tree::

demon: ::slashes her::

Kurama: Rose whip lash! *slices demon that had Shippo*

demon: HAHAHAHAHAHA

::multiplies::

Kai: takes out her sword and cuts the demon in half

Kurama: ?

Kai: Kurama are you ok?

Yusuke: Shot Gun!

Inuyasha: KAGOOOOMEEEEEE

demon: HAHAHAHA KILL ME AND I HAVE 10 MORE ME'S TO HELP!

Kagome: InuYasha! *Starts to follow*

Shadow Fox: Kagome wait! *Puts away bow and pull out staff*

Me^^: CATCH ME IF YOU CAN WARD OF MY MINIONS FOOLS!

Me^^: ::jumps into woods::

Inuyasha in woods: Me! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?

Me^^: Your mine Inuyasha.

Inuyasha: WHY ASK THEM TO FALLOW THEN??

Me^^: ...

Inuyasha: Its a trap.

Miroku: *In an attempt to stop the demons opens wind tunnel* Go I will hold them hear!

Kurama: I will advise against it. One dies 10 more take it's place. Keep that open and you will die to night!

Miroku: *closes wind tunnel* 

Kai: Shadow Fox do you think she set a trap?

Shadow Fox: I bet she did.

Kai: If we all get caught I can always call my brother or all of my brothers 

Shadow Fox: There are more of you?

Shadow Fox: Cool.

Me^^: I am not going to lose a friend. I...I don't want to be alone. You didn't either Inuyasha..

Inuyasha: BUT I HAVE KAGOME AND-

Me^^: THEY DIDN'T WANT ME!

Inuyasha: WELL YOU DIDN'T ASK BEFORE YOU WENT MAD!

Me^^: MYROKU STOLE KAGOME!!!

Inuyasha: TO GET THE JEWEL SHARDS!

Me^^: ...

Me^^: ::turns away:: Even if I had asked you would have said no.

Inuyasha: Hun?

Kai: *walks up to Miroku*

Miroku: Yes?

Kai: *smiles* you remind me of one of my five brothers

Kai: except all of them are full youkai

Me^^: You said no to Christmas...you don't trust people. I don't trust people. We could live alone...together...no reason to worry about being strong.. I am strong.

Inuyasha: YOU CAN'T FORCE LOVE!

Me^^: I DON'T NEED LOVE! I NEED....I need...

Inuyasha: What?

Me^^: ::turns back:: just a friend...I just need someone to care were I am...I'm tired of being lonely.

Me^^: Tired of being feared and hated...of being afraid and unhappy.

Inuyasha: Yea? Well it happens! It's what we go threw!

Kai: puts her hand on his head

Miroku: Huh?

Kai: *looks at Miroku* you touch me you die

Miroku: Huh? I didn't do any thing!

Kai: I am just warning you 

Miroku: *Gulp* Ok, Your warring is taken very seriously!

Kai: *picks up Shippo* Are you ok?

Shippo: Yea, I'm good. 

demon 5: DIE!

demon5: ::slams fist into group::

*A blast of fire destroys Demon 5*

Shadow Fox: You guys all right?

demon5: HAHAHAHAHA hello!

Shadow fox: What? How?

Kai: puts her fist through his heart.....yes

Miroku: yea.

demon6: HAHAHA

demon7-10: HAHAHAHAHA

Kai: *transforms*

demon: WE MULTIPLY!

Kurama: It seems we are in a bit of trouble.

Kai: Growls

Yusuke: Gee yea think?

Me^^: But we don't have to...

Shadow Fox: Ok fine thank, *blasts out ice magic and freezes the demons*

Inuyasha: Listen me..

Kai (demon form): Shippo get on my back

Shippo: Got yea! *gets on back*

Me^^: Call me...::looks down:: call me Aya.

Inuyasha: Huh? Aya?

Shadow Fox; The ice won't hold them for long. Lets get to ME^^.

Kai: *walks up to Shadow Fox*

Shadow Fox: *Looks up* What is it?

Kai:*sits and grins*

Shadow Fox: Your planning something.

Kai: I can see far. *motions for Shippo to be taken.

Sango: *Takes Shippo*

Kai: *stands on hind legs sees ME^^ and roars*

Aya: ::smiles:: There coming Inuyasha. Will you continue to scream?

Kilala: ROAR! *Wags tail*

Aya: When did Kilala get hear?

Inuyasha: Who cares but you don't seem so confident any more. 

Aya: Don't question my thoughts Inuyasha.

Inuyasha: Hun?

Kai: Kurama get on my back.

Kurama: *does so*

Kai: what do you see? 

Kurama: I think I can see her. She has InuYasha tied to another tree, and there's something else there, But I can't tell.

Kai: rises on her hind legs can you see better

Aya: Woman just love to hide things.

Aya: ::wink::

Me: Hear they co0o0o0ome hahaha

Me: ::whispers:: Hello Kai come playyy

Kai: I can hear you Me^^

Me: I know

Me: ^^*

Kai: *to Kurama* what do you think?

Kurama: I think we don't have a chose but to go in. 

Kai: *to Kurama* Grins

Kai: right.

Shadow Fox: Come on!

Hiei: Besides those poor excuses for Demons are about to catch up.

Inuyasha: Aya.. What do you have planed?

Aya: If I tell you they hear Inuyasha, They know that...and so do you...even the readers aren't stupid.

demon: ATTACK THEM!

Aya: Oh this is going to be fun!!!

Kurama: Look OUT!

Inuyasha: damn it...these chains...

Shadow Fox: Let InuYasha Go ME^^!

Kai: summons up a spell and traps demons in a void..

Kagome: InuYasha! Don't move *Aims an arrow*

Kai: *turns back to her self*

Kagome: *relishes the arrow and it heads for the chains*

Kai: Kagome don't

Aya: *Shoot Kagome*

Kagome: *gets hit* AHHH!

Shadow Fox: Kagome:! 

Kai: Kagome!

Aya: ::steps in front of arrows path::

Aya: ::hits chest:: ::grin::

Aya: ::blood oozes from chest wound::

Aya: Thank you Kagome. I am now immune...to your arrows.

Inuyasha: KAGOME DAMN IT THAT DIDN'T HELP!

Kai: Inuyasha shut up 

Kai: your not helping either

Aya: hahaha ::pulls out arrow:: ::blood splats on InuYasha's face::

Inuyasha: ugh

Kagome: I'm, sorry. *clutches own wound*

Shadow Fox: Now you've done it. *Hair turns silver*

Aya: were did you get that Kagome?

Aya: Demon get cha?

Aya: ^^* Haha. 

Kagome: You shot me remember?

Aya: Did I?

Kai: *walks up to Kagome* Heals her wound

Inuyasha: GET OUT IT'S A TRAP ANY WAY!

Shadow Fox: What?!

Kai:?

Aya: They won't go.

Aya: There to stubborn^^.

Aya: Oops! HAHAHAHA

Kagome: You nuts!

Aya: ::doubles over with laughter::

Aya: ::stops Instantly:: Yes. We went over this.

Sango: Insane is more like it. Right Kilala?

Kilala: roar!

Kai: laughs 

Aya: And now...without further ado...

Aya: ::stops: O clever.

Aya: Do you also do stand up comedy?

Aya: Is it called. "A idiots last words."?

Hiei: I think she's talking to you Fool. 

Kuwabara: HAY!

Kai: *runs her nails through a tree cutting it down*

Aya: ::doesn't move:: I'm so imprested Kai. 

Kai: *picks up the tree and throws it at her*

Aya: :stops tree with hands::

Aya: WANNA PLAY CATCH!!!??? ::throws it back::

Kai: ::Grins::

Kai: *slices the tree in two*

Inuyasha: IM RIGHT BEHIND YA KNOW!

Shadow Fox: Uh oh, Guys her minion army's hear!

demons: MUHAHAHAHAHAHA

Hiei: Just great.

Hiei: *diapers*

Aya: You bore me.

Kai: Is this the trap.........?

Aya: heh.

Hiei* reapers and many of the demons fall dead.*

Aya: Smart real smart. ::starts to chant::

demons: YOU NEVER GET IT DO YOU? WHEN WE DIE WE MULTIPLY!

Shadow Fox: Shut up! *shoots fire ball at Aya*

Aya: ::dome glows around::

Kai: you are boring me

Hiei: Fine by me. you still won't win.

Aya: ::chant chant::

Aya: ::CHANT CHANT::

Kai: *Screams loudly* SSSSSSSSSSSAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Shadow Fox: *covers ears*

Aya: ::CHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAANT:: MEET YOUR DEATH!

Kuwabara: Hay guys Is it gust me, of an I seeing double?

Sai: you called sis?

Kai: yup 

Aya: hahahaha not double...just a exact replica of your self...can you defeat your own likeness?

Aya: Hun?

Aya: WHO ARE YOU?

Kai: This is my identical twin brother Sai

Aya: THATS NOT WHAT I MENT FOOL!

Aya: Look around! Do you not see your self??

Kai2: Heh. Wanna play weakling?

Kai: ?

Sai: *cuts his sister's doubles head off* 

Kai: Nice...

Shadow Fox: Big deal, I can beat my self any day. Staff transformation! *staff gets a blade on each end*

Shadow Fox2: ::does same::

Kurama: This is interesting. *attacks Kurama 2*

Kurama 2: *doges and laughs evilly*

Aya: One of them is dead already? Well.

InuYasha: Kagome!

Kagome: Inuyasha! AAH* Narrowly doges attack from Kagome 2* Why is she stronger than me?

Kai: *Moves in fast and Kills Kagome 2*

Kai: because your copy knows your moves.

Kagome: Figers.

Shadow Fox: Kai cover Kagome! ARG! *gets pushed back by Shadow Fox 2*

Aya: saya saya huma saya sua saya hmmm

Aya: SAYA SAYA HUMA SAYA SUA SAYA HMMMM

Aya: trick your master, kill your sister, only hate will do.

Miroku: Oh no! *Try's to chant a counter spell.*

Aya: lie to the honest, kill the lonely, only hate will do

Kai: *walks up to Sai * Sai help Shadow Fox 

Miroku: Oh no. She's too far in. I can't stop it.

Aya: SAYA SAYA HUMA SAYA SUA SAYA HMMMM

Kai: I will help Kagome

Aya: HMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM 

Aya: MUHAHAHAHAHA

Aya: MUAHAHAHA IT HAS BEGUN! WANNA PLAY MY TOYS!?

Kai: ::Chants a strong spell::

Kai: ?

Kurama: *stops* Huh?

Kai: .......... 

Sai:...........

Aya to Inuyasha softly: This will be fun Inu.. ::kisses lips softly::

Inuyasha: HUH???

Aya: Watch...

Kai: I think I am going to get sick

Shadow Fox: What, where did, how? ARG! (gets cut by Shadow Fox 2)

Kai: *walks up to her brother*

Kai: nails Shadow Fox2 with her sword

Aya: The illusions will hit soon...

Inuyasha: What illusions?

Inuyasha: ::spits:: you make me sick.

Aya: ::sigh:: I'm used to it.

Shadow Fox: *shakes her head* this can be real.

Sai: Chants a spell to reverse the Illusions

Yusuke: Ok this is weird. Huh? UG. *thinks he gets punched by Togoro when it is his clone.*

Kai: grabs her brother not now

Sai:....your no fun

Aya: What are they planning?

Kurama: *holding his head* No!

Inuyasha: I CAN'T SEE! WHAT??

Hiei: *seems still* 

Aya: ::strokes InuYasha's cheek:: if only...if only Inuyasha.

Inuyasha: ::pulls away:: WHAT? YOUR NOT MAKING ANY SENCE!

Kuwabara: AAAAHHH! OOF! *Gets clobbered by his double.*

Aya: ::tears stream down cheeks:: 

Inuyasha: Your acting.

Aya: ...

Shippo: HELLP ME! 

Kai: ..........*Helps Shippo*

Kai: *Slashes his double*

Shadow Fox: *Closes eyes to try and see what's real.*

Shippo: Kai your still hear! Where did every one go?

Shadow Fox: *senses movement behind*

Aya: ::sits to watch:: heh. heh heh hehehe hahahHAHAHAHA MUHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHA

Inuyasha: What? What are you laughing at?

Shippo: They are all gone!

Kai: I don't know Sai take Shippo

Aya: HAHHAHAHA AHAHAHA.......HAHAHAHA ::shakes head :: ::tears:: I DON'T KNOW HAHAHA

Shadow Fox: *attacks and stabs double*

Inuyasha: Heh?? ::sweat::

Sai: They are all here but we have to figure out this Illusion

Inuyasha: If you kill Kagome I swear I will kill you Aya. 

Aya: Kill me now Inuyasha.

Inuyasha: Heh. I can't get out.

Kai: *SCREAMS* INUYASHA YOU ARE WEAK....

Aya: I know. You think I will slip up, don't you? 

Aya: huh?

Aya: Kai...why isn't affecting...?

Kai: *telepathically to Hiei* Hiei can you hear me?

Hiei: *returns telepathic message* Yes I can hear you.

Aya: ::intercepts:: me too

Kai:(using her Telepathy) is the Illusion affecting you any?

Hiei: *to Aya* You little....See if you can continue to intercepts. *removes head band*

Aya:: yup still here

Aya: hahaha

Hiei: *Jagan eye opens he release some of it's power*

Aya: Ugh! freaky huh Inu?

Inuyasha: ::glares::

Aya: ::sigh:: just trying to make conversation Inu

Kai: ....oh my what pretty eyes Hiei's got...

Sai: *rolls his eyes

Aya: Huh? Gerrr. I can't hear their thoughts any more.

Hiei: *telepathic to Kai* Shut up.

Inuyasha: WHAT? YOUR TRYING TO KILL MY FRIENDS!

Aya: ..only a little bit.

Aya: hehee

Hiei: *still specking to Kai* To answer you question not any more.

Kai: (using her Telepathy) ...........

Miroku: *is getting beat on by his double because he can't see him thru the illusion of horror he is experiencing. *

Aya: ::bites lip:: ::thinks:: can I let him die?

Kai: hmmmmmmmm............this is boring me....

Hiei: * telepathy to Kai* Well? 

Inuyasha: ::watches Aya closely::

Aya: ::same:: yes what are we up to Kai? ::laugh::

Shadow Fox: *struggles to feet* urge Miroku, I can feel he's in danger, gota try to find him. *changes staff back to normal.*

Aya: ::gasp:: 

Inuyasha: WHAT??

Kai: *looks at her brother* (using her Telepathy) lets live-in it up a bit

Inuyasha: Who is that?!

Aya: no. no...::eyes go blank:: not...

Inuyasha: WHAT?? WHAT IS IT??

person: AYA! ::evil smirk:: HAPPY TO SEE ME?!

Hiei: *turns to see double uses the darkness flame*

Sai: ?

Aya: GO AWAY! LEAVE ME ALONE!

Aya: ::backs into Inuyasha:: help me. Help me please!

Inuyasha: Heh. Why would I do that?

Kai and Sai: look at Inuyasha

Kurama: *Still trapped in his illusion transforms to Youko* RAAA! *Kills his clone*

Kai: to* herself * omg he is cute 

Person: Oh Aya.

Aya: ::shivers and shacks with fear::

person: Looks at Kai.

Kai: what?

person: sorry heh. I'm taken 

Kai: ?

Person: Don't cry Aya! hahaha huh?

Shadow Fox: *finds Miroku despite illusion *ears twitch* Aya? *Attacks Miroku's double.*

Aya: NO GO AWAY!

Youko: *hold head and shakes it* Stop this! 

Person: What Aya? Suddenly your scared? Scared of your own lover?

Aya: ::gasp::

Kai:......................................?

Inuyasha: WHAT???

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Kagome: Who is this strange person? And how edacity dose he know Aya? 

Shadow Fox: It seems the closer we get to rescuing InuYasha, the stranger things get. 

Yusuke: Many of us are still trapped in these illusions, Of ether Horror, or who knows what. Will we survive? Of course we will, that's a stupid question.

Shippo: How about you just find out what happens next time. 


	4. The Concushion

Hiei: ................. *Moves an kills Kuwabara 2*

Person: ::flings hand:: ::all illusions disappear::

Kai: *blinks*

Kai: *Calls Shippo* come here

Shadow Fox: *Tries to help Miroku* Can any one help Sango? 

Aya: I...I...Please...go away...I don't want you!

Shippo: What is it?

Aya: ::clings to InuYasha:

Inuyasha: GETOFFME!

Sai: *kills Sango's double*

Aya: *Is flung to the ground.*

Aya: ::sobs:: no no no!! NOOO!

Kai: *kneels down and picks Shippo up* you are safer with me

Shippo: Thanks Kai. Who is that? 

Kai: who Sai

Person: I think I will fill you all in here.

Shippo: No the person attacking Aya.

Kai: I don't know

Aya: ::in a ball:: go away! Please go away!

Yusuke: *Kills his double and ends the illusion.* Huh? oh man, what did I fall for now? Huh? *sees Kilala's double and shoots it.*

Person: When Aya and I were young we lived in royalty. My father was a demon lord in our village and same at hers. We were married at the age of 4 and lived together at 15. We are both 300. Ha. do we look it?

Aya: ::stands up:: But you were a cruel husband Kyoske.

Kai:.....................................no..................my father is older.......he is like 800+

Kyoske: ::rolls eyes:: How interesting.

Aya: ::grinds teeth::

Kai: stands by her brother

Aya: YOU BEAT ME! YOUNEVER LOVE ME!

Kyoske: Why should I? Un obedient, ugly...I could go on.

Hiei and Youko listen carefully. 

Kai: I am a Demon but I am not that heartless

Kyoske: Only I could have you. Look what you have done.

Aya: ::sobbing:: Leave me alone.

Shadow Fox: *clutches pendent* No wonder she acts the way she dose.

Kai and Sai at the same time: I agree with you Shadow Fox

Kyoske: Why are you always doing this Aya? Inuyasha. Bah. He is not as strong as me.

Aya: HAVE YOU NOT SEEN HOW HE ACTS??

Aya: ::sobbing:: HE LOVES HIS WOMAN!

Kagome: InuYasha is kind and sweet, And way better than YOU!

Aya: WHAT AM I KYOSKE??? 

Aya: huh?

Kyoske: heh. See? No one loves you. Come back.

Aya: ::fear::

Kai:............leave her alone

Aya: no one....no one loves me.

Shadow Fox *pendent glows and both she and Miroku are free from the lingering effects illusions* Stop this!

Miroku: Huh? Shadow Fox! What happened?

Kyoske: ::smile:: no one. Only me.

Miroku: Huh? Shadow Fox! What happened?

Shadow Fox: Look over there.

Aya: no one. no one cares. no one. I'm...

Shadow Fox: look over there.

Kai: walks up to Aya kneels down every one loves you but some don't show it

Kyoske: ugly and cruel...you don't deserve me really.

Aya: ::gets up:: no one...Kyoske...you...

Kai: *smacks Kyoske* you are cruel you deserve no one 

Kai: walks away

Kyoske: ::smile:: no one. Only me.

Aya: no one. no one cares. no one. I'm...

Aya: KYOSKE!!!!

::blood claws::

AYA: ONLY HE LOVES ME NOW!

Aya: ::sobs:: I wanted to get away::

Kyoske: you can't

Kai: with an angry look...........Slashes her

Aya: why doesn't anyone love me? ::takes it with no expression::

Kai: walks up to Aya kneels down every one loves you but some don't show it 

Shadow Fox: Aya! stop torturing your self!

Kyoske: ENOUGH! ::builds a barrier around her::

Kai: walks away

::build one for the group::

Kagome: What she don't love you so you trap her? 

Kai: seems like it

Kyoske: YOU USED TO BE BEAUTIFUL! YOU USED TO BE A GOOD WIFE AYA!!!

Sango: This guy makes me sick. 

Kilala: RAOR!

Kyoske: But you are a bad, bad person. 

Aya: bad...

Aya: bad...bad....::gasp:: NOOOOOOO

Aya: NO NO!!! THEY NEED TO KNOW THE REAL TRUTH!!

Aya: I need to know...

Kyoske: ::narrows eyes:: what is there to know??

Kai and Sai: we are waiting for the truth

Aya: ::eyes turn red:: ready? Your going into my mind

Kyoske: IDIOT!

Shadow Fox: We are.

Aya: always.

Kuwabara: I don't know it sound kind of freaky.

Aya: ::swirls of red and purple surround the group:: to late

Kai: *to Kuwabara* Shut up weakling

Kyoske: WHAT ARE YOU??--

::visions of a young beautiful woman flood into view::

Kyoske: ...

Inuyasha: Who's that?

Kai and Sai: that's her

Aya: Me...a younger me... I was 14...your right

:::a handsome man takes her in his arms:: 

Kai and Sai: that's him

Man: How I love you my lovely one..

Kai: .................

Aya: ...Right again

::new pictures come in::

::Aya and Kyoske and a little boy::

Sai: who is that

Youko: *thinks* Strange. The surroundings seem familiar. 

Aya: ::aya closes eyes:: That is our son. 

Kyoske: STOP THIS AYA!

Kai: oh

Shadow Fox and Kagome: Son?

Sango: ....

Aya: Yes...his name was...

Kyoske: Rea

Kai and Sai: ..............!

::the little boy runs in a hugs his mother::

Miroku: Strange, These Images seem happy.

Rea: When will father be home mommy! ::grin

Aya: He has been goanna a while hasn't he?

Rea: Yes...I miss him!

::new image::

::Kyoske in the shadows with another man::

Old Kyoske: Are you certain?

Kyoske: STOP THIS AYA! THIS ISN'T JUST YOUR THOUGHTS...THIS IS OUR HOLE LIFE!

Aya: Not so idiotic...

Kai: let Aya speak

Man with Old Kyoske: More then certain...the boy is trouble. It is prophesized my lord.

Old Kyoske: hmm...then there is nothing I can do...but kill him.

Sai: what!

Aya: ::gasp:: YOU!

Shadow Fox: *Eyes Go Wide* 

Yusuke: You monster!

Aya: YOU KILLED OUR SON KYOSKE!

Kyoske: I did what was necessary

Kuwabara: That's sick!

Kai: *walks to the tree Inuyasha is chained to*

*Leans up against it*

Aya: You kept me in fear so I would not....I would not...

Aya: I HATE YOU!!! 

Sai: no wonder she acts the way she does

Youko: *Joins Kai at tree*

Aya: I WILL KILL YOU!

Kai: Inuyasha are you ok?

Aya: AND OUR YOUNG DAUGTER!? WHAT OF HER?? ::sobbing::

Inuyasha: I could be better

Kai: can you move?

Inuyasha: No I'm chained to a tree...

Kyoske: ::turns away:: I did not kill her...

Kai: I can see that

Inuyasha: Your a smart ass

Youko: Give me a minuet and I could have you free from those chains.

Inuyasha: all right

Aya: ::BLOOD CLAWS::

Keyoske: DON'T FIGHT ME WOMAN!

Kai: well what do you think I am looking at Smart ass

Kai: *looks for a lock*

Inuyasha: ::looks at the two fighting demons:: I don't know 

Youko *picks lock Shakes head*

Kyoske: YOU WILL ALWAYS LOOSE!

Aya: WERE DID YOU HIDE MY DAUGHTER??

Hiei: Lets find out. *Jagan glows red*

Kai: (using her Telepathy) Sai come here

Kyoske: ....REA WOULD HAVE BEEN THE DOWNFALL OF US ALL AYA!

Aya: MY DAUGHTER!!!???

Hiei: Aya, he has no idea where she is. 

Aya: What? How could you kill your own son?

Kyoske: HE WAS OUR ADVISER AYA!!??

Kai: *Finds another lock and melts it.*

Youko: *Opens other lock and removes chains* Your free now.

Aya: NARAKU?

Kagome: *Runs to InuYasha* InuYasha!

Inuyasha: KAGOME!

::corny music::

Kai and Sai: how touching............

Miroku: NARAKU! Did you say Naraku!?

Sango: What?!

Kai: uh oh here we go..........

Aya: Naraku...Naraku our adviser

Aya: You know of him?

Kagome: Naraku is and Evil demon. 

Kyoske: NO WE CAN'T GET HER IT WILL-

Aya: ::GRRRRRRRRRRRR::

Kyoske: ::stops:

Aya: Evil? What...what??? I NEVER SENCED ANY DEMON IN HIM!

Miroku: He put this hole in my right hand.

Sango: Naraku killed my Family!

Kai: *sits down by Inuyasha and pushes her hair behind her ears and looks up at the sky*

Youko: Are you sure you should be so relaxed Kai? 

Inuyasha: ::hold Kagome close:: It was a trap for you to get me...again.

Kagome: InuYasha, I don't care. But we should help them right now

Kyoske: NO! How can that be?! He was my trusted...he was

Kai: *Looks at Inuyasha and Kagome...smiles...* I am not worried and why should I be

Aya: ::tears in eyes:: You broke up our family you fool. Our daughter is lost.

Aya: ::sobbing:: Our son is lost

Yusuke: This looks bad. Hay where's Boton? *Goes to look for her*

Aya: ... Our love...is lost.

Kai: *calls Shippo* come here

Kyoske: ::gasp:: 

Shippo: *come to Kai* What it is?

Inuyasha: ... yea... 

Inuyasha: DAMN NARAKU!

Inuyasha: eh? How did he get all the way back 300 years ago and still know about me?

Kai: *to Shippo* stay with Inuyasha

Shippo: Ok.

Aya: The jewel right? 

Kyoske: The shekon jewel? Is he collecting those?

Inuyasha: Yea.

Kai: (Uses her Telepathy to call her brother Sani) * Have you seen Naraku lately*

Kyoske: A portal. The jewel must have given him powers beyond...

Aya: Anything...

Inuyasha: He can alter time now??

Inuyasha: SH$T

Sani:(from far away) Yes

Kai: (using her Telepathy) did he have a little girl with him...

Sani: he devoured her.........

Youko: InuYasha, we are in the presiont, you are from 500 years in the past. 300 years ago would make after he met you, but still,

Youko: It dose not fit the records.

Kai: that is sick

Aya: WHAT?

Yusuke: This is getting confusing. Hay where is Boton?

Kyoske: no. no that. No ::sweating:: ::eyes big and frightened::

Kai: Summons Sani (uses her Telepathy) come here and bring Dante, Niasha, Gin

Aya: Both my son and daughter are gone. BOTH DEAD! YOU FOOL! I SHOULD KILL YOU NOW!

Sai: are they coming

Shadow Fox: Who?

Kai: my brothers

Aya: Oh my god....::falls to knees::

Kyoske: AYA! 

Aya: STAY AWAY FOOL!

Shadow Fox: I see. *goes to Aya*

Aya: *to Kyoske* I will kill you if you take on more step.

Shadow Fox: Aya you deserve to be angry. 

Aya: Naraku will pay....

Aya: I will kill him...without Kyoske...he will pay too. ::starts to stand::

Sani .Dante, Niasha, Gin: *arrive*

Aya: hun?

Inuyasha: This is getting crowded.

Kagome: InuYasha, it seems she has a resion to join us now. 

Kai: *to Inuyasha* these are my older brothers

Aya: No

Shadow Fox: *to Aya* What's wrong?

Kai: Gin Go find Naraku and be careful

Gin: k.. races off to find him

Hiei: You have a strong family.

Kai: yes I do

Youko: Things are getting more complicated. 

Kai and Sai: ........and why is that Youko 

Youko: There are things that don't make since. 

Dante: *stares at Inuyasha* .................

Aya: I have already been to much trouble

Aya: I will work alone...for Kyoske will die.

Kyoske: ::GASP:: ::look down:: Alright.

Aya: Like what?

Dante and Niasha: *both stare at Inuyasha* ................

Inuyasha: WHAT? YOU GAY?

Inuyasha: ...

Shadow Fox: Your just goanna roll over and die, Your just goanna kill him? 

Dante and Niasha: no you weakling half breed. 

Inuyasha: B@$TARDS! COME ON! I CAN TAKE YOU!

Aya: He has dishonored himself. He deserves to die.

Kyoske: ::nods::

Kai: *angrily* DON"T START or I will kill all three of you my self 

Kai: grabs her brothers *angrily* cant you keep your ego some where else...your beginning to piss me off 

Dante and Niasha: *sweat drop* .....................sorry Inuyasha.....

Inuyasha: ::grumble grumble:: Lets just go find Naraku.

Kyoske: ::crawls toward Aya::

Shadow Fox: But both of you where deserved. Kyoske, What did Naraku say to make you do all of those things?

Shadow Fox: Tell us that at least

Kyoske: No. He just told me. I was afraid. Afraid of my own son. ::tears:: afraid I would lose everything.

Aya: Fool. 

Shadow Fox: What did He SAY!

Kyoske: He said Rea would grow to become an evil demon and kill every one, his mother, me, His sister,

Shadow Fox: Most likely it was just the opposite.

Aya: ::starts to sob:: BLOOD CLAW----::looks away:: SSSSS

Kyoske: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Inuyasha: uh? feh.

::blood everywhere::

Kai: (demon form) takes Shippo and hides his eyes

Aya: It's done. 

Kagome: InuYasha how can you just be so cold?

Kai: better Shippo

Aya: ::starts to walk away:: 

Inuyasha: It's not cold.

Shadow Fox: I fell sorry for her, for him. 

Kai: wags her tail

Inuyasha: It's what she had to do. Why? He was a fool. He beat his wife every day

Aya: I hope....I hope we meet again. Until then...

::disappears::

Kai: where did she go?

Kagome: Good bye Aya.

Inuyasha: Goodbye.

Sai: bye

Kai: bye

Inuyasha: ::sigh:: I'm going home. Come 'on Kagome 

Kagome: Ok InuYasha, Come on guys.

Shadow Fox: We know why he killed his son, and he handed his daughter over to Naraku, but, I still don't under stand why he beat her.

Niasha, Sani, Dante: bye

Aya: ::stands on a cliff far away:: ::whispers in the wind::

Aya: Now I'm really alone. Naraku. You will pay...pay with your life like my family.

Aya: ::fades into the fog:: till we meet again...as friends...

Inuyasha:: so she wouldn't guess

Inuyasha: She was so scared and sad. Full of grief that she didn't have time to guess.

Miroku: Kai, Sai thank you for your help. *Bows and then leaves.*

Kai: can I come along with you Kagome

Inuyasha: NO

Inuyasha: and thanks...

Kai: you little Jerk

Kagome: On Inuyasha.

Inuyasha: ::leaves:: heh heh heh..

Inuyasha: Kagome...I missed you..

Sango: It was great working with you Kai.

Shippo: Bye Kai, Sai. 

Yusuke: *walks up with an angry Boton behind him*

Kai: races faster than him later. .aww how cute 

Sai and Kai: we will be around

Hiei: *watches her leave and puts head band back on*

Boton: I still can't believe you guys just left me there. 

Yusuke: Shut up already will yea?

Kai: walks up to Hiei nice working with you 

Hiei: I suppose it was

Kai: smiles 

Youko: I liked working with you to. 

Inuyasha: Kagome?

Kagome: Yes InuYasha?

Inuyasha: Does this mean we don't have to go on her d@mn show anymore?

Inuyasha: ::crosses arms:: BECAUSE YOU CAN'T MAKE ME GO ANYMORE! 

Kai: lets go before I lose my temper............brothers you can live with them and you can't live with out them

Kai: *sighs*

Kagome: InuYasha,

Kai; *to Kagome* can I join you 

Inuyasha: AHH NO SIT!!!

Inuyasha: ::RUNS AWAY::

Kagome: SIT!

Inuyasha: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH UHPH!!

Shadow Fox: Um Kai?

Inuyasha: daaaaaamn iiiiiit

Inuyasha: :twitch:: 

Kai: walks up to Kagome Can I please join you I can run faster that Inuyasha if her tries to run away I can catch him..

Inuyasha: Why would I leave Kagome? I only do it when she is trying to KILL me..

Kai: ok........its more like trying to keep you inline 

Inuyasha: And I don't like you. I get a bad vibe from ppl like you Kai.

Inuyasha: IN LINE??!

Inuyasha: ::closes mouth at Kagome's look::

Kai: you are disobedient

Inuyasha: FEH! ::thinks like I'm a dog::

Kai: Well I am a dog demon......and you are half one

Inuyasha: That make you a bi*@$?

Kai: yes It does and I am a proud Bi#$&*!

Kai: mutt

Kai: ::Grins::

Inuyasha: ... ::sigh:: I'm going home to be with Kagome. And I am going to act like this never happened. 

::big grin::

Shadow Fox: Ah Kai?

Kai: and I will follow

Kai: what?

Inuyasha: CAN'T I JUST BE ALONE WITH KAGOME??

Inuyasha: ::glares::

Kai: awwwwwwwwww how cute Inuyasha and his girlfriend 

Shadow Fox: Since InuYasha wants to be alone, I was wondering, If I could talk to you a minuet.

Inuyasha: ::blushes::

Kai: laughs hysterically

Kai: I bet I can keep your brother in line

Kai: but I am not going to bother him

Kurama: *changes back from Youko* Kai The others and I are leaving. I just wanted to say good bye.

Kai: Hey I am coming with!

Shadow Fox: KAI! 

Kai: *runs up to Kurama* Wait for me!

Kai: Yes Shadow Fox?

Shadow Fox: *runs after Kai* Kai I need to speck with you!

Kai: ok what

Kai: *stops for Shadow Fox*

Shadow Fox: I was wondering if you would like to come on Come on Over as a thank you for helping us.

Kai: sure

Shadow Fox: Cool. And you will get to see InuYasha and the others again. 

Kai: Cool

Kai: *runs after Kurama*

Hiei: Kurama it seems you have a guest. 

Kurama: *Stops*

Kai: I might as well come along I have no where to go any way

Kurama: I don't suppose it would hurt. 

Kai: cool

Kai: I just need to get away from my brothers.....they drive me up a wall

Kurama: I see. Well, I wouldn't know. 

Kai: no siblings?

Kurama: no.

Kai: That's okay.

Hiei : Hn.

Kai: *looks at Hiei ..*

Yusuke: *Looks at Kurama and Kai* you two want to be alone?

Kurama: Huh? 

Kai: *smacks Yusuke*

Kai: walks up to Boton.....*to Boton I some times cant get boys...

Boton: Really.

Kuwabara: Come on where not that bad. 

Kai: they get so annoying....well I do think Kurama is cute.....well all I know you are a twerp

Boton: Excuse me? Oh you must be talking about Koenma. 

Kai: .......lol

Kai: Kuwabara is a twerp

Kuwabara: HAY!

Boton: *whispers* So you do like Kurama. 

Kai: ::blushes:: ................

Kai: yes.

Boton: :smiles:: You picked a good one. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~

ShadowFox777: We Do not own InuYasha or Yu Yu Hakusho. DO NOT steal any of the origal charters.


	5. Get Out!

Shadow Fox777: Ok this is just something I threw in for fun after every thing was over and done with. Enjoy.

~*~*~*

Shadow Fox: *sits down on bed* Well that was fun. But I still can't figer out why he beat her.  
Koenma: Probly to hide his guilt. Or perhaps his heart was darkened by the deed he had to do.  
Shadow Fox: I guess, Hay wait a minuet! Why are you still hear? Don't you have papers you should be stamping?!  
Koenma: Don't remind me.   
Shadow Fox: Feh, What ever. Well, at least I went out to help rescue InuYasha. Unlike some one who hid hear with his tail between his legs.   
Koenma: I did get Yusuke and the others to help. Besides the whole event only took one night.  
Shadow Fox; What dose that have to do with any thing?  
Koenma: nothing I guess.   
Shadow Fox: This is coming out of your week. Hm. Well, at any rate, I am existed to have Kai over hear. It will be fun.   
Koenma: Well, What about her possible relation ship with Kurama?  
Shadow Fox: What about it?   
Koenma: Nvm. So you really think things will go that smoothly?   
Shadow Fox: Sure. at lest as smoothly as it used to. maybe I'll even ask her to have her whole family over.   
Koenma: Now that might not be wise.  
Shadow Fox: *Glares at him* At any rate I'd Like to thank ME^^ aka Aya and Jennifer, AKA Kai for helping me right this story. It was great working with yea. Can't wait till next time. But for now, I'm glad things are back to normal.   
Koenma: Next time? You mean your goanna do more of these?  
Shadow Fox: Yea, did you think this was a one time thing? It was way to much fun. ...Aya, I wonder if we will ever hear from her again?  
Koenma: I'm sure you will.  
Shadow Fox: Yea. I'm taking questions again so make sure to post them. Also some comments on this would be nice. I've been thinking of giving this a title, But I'm not sure what to call it. maybe you can help there. Please respond.  
Koenma: Well if they don't...  
Shadow Fox: Get out!

~*~*~*~*~*~

Shadow Fox777: As you may have already noticed, I already gave it a title, so, you don't have to respond. However, I am always open to better suggestions.


End file.
